<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Westgard Haikyuu!!verse Characters by The_Marmalade_Jar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150595">Westgard Haikyuu!!verse Characters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marmalade_Jar/pseuds/The_Marmalade_Jar'>The_Marmalade_Jar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Westgard - Haikyuu!!verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marmalade_Jar/pseuds/The_Marmalade_Jar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Westgard - Haikyuu!!verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140002</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Westgard Haikyuu!!verse Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Team Members</b> </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<b>Name: </b>Alexandria Westgard</li>
<li>
<strong>Gender: </strong>Female</li>
<li>
<strong>Pronunciation: </strong>[Alex-an-dree-a] [West-guard]</li>
<li>
<strong>Number: </strong>#1</li>
<li>
<strong>Position: </strong>Setter/captain</li>
<li>
<strong>Height: </strong>5'10 (177.8cm)</li>
<li>
<strong>Weight: </strong>140lbs (63.5kg)</li>
<li>
<strong>Age: </strong>16-years-old</li>
<li>
<strong>Year: </strong>VG1</li>
<li>
<strong>Likes: </strong>Volleyball, literature and music</li>
<li>
<strong>Dislikes: </strong>Cucumber and seafood</li>
</ul><hr/><ul>
<li>
<strong>Name: </strong>Bodil Holmsen</li>
<li>
<strong>Gender: </strong>Female</li>
<li>
<strong>Pronunciation: </strong>[Bow-dil] [Home-sin]</li>
<li>
<strong>Number: </strong>#2</li>
<li>
<strong>Position: </strong>Pinch Server</li>
<li>
<strong>Height: </strong>5'8 (172.2cm)</li>
<li>
<strong>Weight: </strong>137lbs (62.1kg)</li>
<li>
<strong>Age: </strong>17-years-old</li>
<li>
<strong>Year: </strong>VG2</li>
<li>
<strong>Likes: </strong>Ice cream, dogs and video games</li>
<li>
<strong>Dislikes: </strong>Cats, birds and cooking</li>
</ul><hr/><ul>
<li>
<strong>Name: </strong>Finn Mikkelsen</li>
<li>
<strong>Gender: </strong>Male</li>
<li>
<strong>Pronunciation: </strong>[Fi-n] [Mee-kel-sen]</li>
<li>
<strong>Number: </strong>#3</li>
<li>
<strong>Position: </strong>Left Wing Spiker</li>
<li>
<strong>Height: </strong>5'9 (175.2cm)</li>
<li>
<strong>Weight: </strong>147lbs (66.6kg)</li>
<li>
<strong>Age: </strong>16-years-old</li>
<li>
<strong>Year: </strong>VG1</li>
<li>
<strong>Likes: </strong>Sports, baking and anime</li>
<li>
<strong>Dislikes: </strong>Children, smack talk and winter</li>
</ul><hr/><ul>
<li>
<strong>Name:</strong> Jarle Sunde</li>
<li>
<strong>Gender: </strong>Male</li>
<li>
<strong>Pronunciation: </strong>[Ya-l] [Sun-d]</li>
<li>
<strong>Number: </strong>#4</li>
<li>
<strong>Position: </strong>Middle Blocker</li>
<li>
<strong>Height:</strong> 6'1 (185.4cm)</li>
<li>
<strong>Weight: </strong>156lbs (70.7kg)</li>
<li>
<strong>Age: </strong>17-years-old</li>
<li>
<strong>Year: </strong>VG2</li>
<li>
<strong>Likes: </strong>Volleyball, photography and summer</li>
<li>
<strong>Dislikes: </strong>Classes, crackers and coffee</li>
</ul><hr/><ul>
<li>
<strong>Name:</strong> Karoline Aune</li>
<li>
<strong>Gender: </strong>Female</li>
<li>
<strong>Pronunciation: </strong>[Kar-o-lean] [Own]</li>
<li>
<strong>Number: </strong>#5</li>
<li>
<strong>Position: </strong>Left Wing Spiker</li>
<li>
<strong>Height: </strong>5'5 (165.1cm)</li>
<li>
<strong>Weight: </strong>114lbs (51.7kg)</li>
<li>
<strong>Age: </strong>16-years-old</li>
<li>
<strong>Year: </strong>VG1</li>
<li>
<strong>Likes:</strong> Art, animals and teasing others</li>
<li>
<strong>Dislikes: </strong>Messes, flowers and hospitals</li>
</ul><hr/><ul>
<li>
<strong>Name: </strong>Ivar Gjøstein</li>
<li>
<strong>Gender:</strong> Male</li>
<li>
<strong>Pronunciation: </strong>[E-var] [Joe-sheen]</li>
<li>
<strong>Number: </strong>#6</li>
<li>
<strong>Position: </strong>Decoy</li>
<li>
<strong>Height: </strong>5'9 (175.2cm)</li>
<li>
<strong>Weight: </strong>138lbs (62.5kg)</li>
<li>
<strong>Age: </strong>18-years-old</li>
<li>
<strong>Year: </strong>VG3</li>
<li>
<strong>Likes: </strong>Apple pie, bread and his teammates</li>
<li>
<strong>Dislikes: </strong>Tea, pineapple and the colour orange</li>
</ul><hr/><ul>
<li>
<strong>Name: </strong>Eivind Amundsen</li>
<li>
<strong>Gender: </strong>Male</li>
<li>
<strong>Pronunciation: </strong>[I-vin] [Am-und-sun]</li>
<li>
<strong>Number: </strong>#7</li>
<li>
<strong>Position: </strong>Right Wing Spiker</li>
<li>
<strong>Height: </strong>5'7 (170.1cm)</li>
<li>
<strong>Weight: </strong>137lbs (62.1kg)</li>
<li>
<strong>Age: </strong>16-years-old</li>
<li>
<strong>Year: </strong>VG1</li>
<li>
<strong>Likes: </strong>Exercise, video games and social subjects</li>
<li>
<strong>Dislikes: </strong>Homework, coca cola and burgers</li>
</ul><hr/><ul>
<li>
<strong>Name: </strong>Grete Sommerfelt</li>
<li>
<strong>Gender: </strong>Female</li>
<li>
<strong>Pronunciation: </strong>[Gre-ta] [Som-mer-feldt]</li>
<li>
<strong>Number: </strong>#8</li>
<li>
<strong>Position: </strong>Ace</li>
<li>
<strong>Height: </strong>6'0 (182.8cm)</li>
<li>
<strong>Weight: </strong>165lbs (74.8kg)</li>
<li>
<strong>Age: </strong>19-years-old</li>
<li>
<strong>Year: </strong>VG3</li>
<li>
<strong>Likes:</strong> Her teammates, apples and winning</li>
<li>
<strong>Dislikes: </strong>Losing, opposing teams and milk</li>
</ul><hr/><ul>
<li>
<strong>Name: </strong>Stian Munch</li>
<li>
<strong>Gender: </strong>Male</li>
<li>
<strong>Pronunciation: </strong>[Stee-on] [Moon-k]</li>
<li>
<strong>Number: </strong>#9</li>
<li>
<strong>Position: </strong>Left Wing Spiker</li>
<li>
<strong>Height: </strong>5'5 (165.1cm)</li>
<li>
<strong>Weight:</strong> 112lbs (50.8kg)</li>
<li>
<strong>Age: </strong>16-years-old</li>
<li>
<strong>Year: </strong>VG1</li>
<li>
<strong>Likes: </strong>Volleyball, painting and custard</li>
<li>
<strong>Dislikes: </strong>Heights, chocolate and cream</li>
</ul><hr/><ul>
<li>
<strong>Name: </strong>Jens Skoglund</li>
<li>
<strong>Gender: </strong>Male</li>
<li>
<strong>Pronunciation: </strong>[Yen-s] [Skoo-lood-t]</li>
<li>
<strong>Number: </strong>#10</li>
<li>
<strong>Position: </strong>Middle Blocker</li>
<li>
<strong>Height: </strong>6'5 (195.5cm)</li>
<li>
<strong>Weight: </strong>198lbs (89.8kg)</li>
<li>
<strong>Age: </strong>17-years-old</li>
<li>
<strong>Year: </strong>VG2</li>
<li>
<strong>Likes: </strong>Movies, pizza and building</li>
<li>
<strong>Dislikes: </strong>Snow, ice and getting injured</li>
</ul><hr/><ul>
<li>
<strong>Name: </strong>Aslaug Thoresen</li>
<li>
<strong>Gender: </strong>Female</li>
<li>
<strong>Pronunciation: </strong>[As-lough] [Tour-i-son]</li>
<li>
<strong>Number: </strong>#11</li>
<li>
<strong>Position: </strong>Libero</li>
<li>
<strong>Height: </strong>5'0 (152.4cm)</li>
<li>
<strong>Weight: </strong>119lbs (53.9kg)</li>
<li>
<strong>Age: </strong>17-years-old</li>
<li>
<strong>Year:</strong> VG2</li>
<li>
<strong>Likes: </strong>Animals, anime and drawing</li>
<li>
<strong>Dislikes: </strong>Social interaction, tall people and horror movies</li>
</ul><hr/><ul>
<li>
<strong>Name: </strong>Gunn Rønneberg</li>
<li>
<strong>Gender:</strong> Female</li>
<li>
<strong>Pronunciation: </strong>[Goo-n] [Rune-a-burg]</li>
<li>
<strong>Number: </strong>#12</li>
<li>
<strong>Position: </strong>Defence Specialist</li>
<li>
<strong>Height: </strong>6'2 (187.9cm)</li>
<li>
<strong>Weight: </strong>194lbs (87.9kg)</li>
<li>
<strong>Age: </strong>17-years-old</li>
<li>
<strong>Year: </strong>VG2</li>
<li>
<strong>Likes: </strong>Exercise, sports and gardening</li>
<li>
<strong>Dislikes: </strong>Violence, junk food and boats</li>
</ul><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Managers</strong> </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Name: </strong>Camilla Nilsen</li>
<li>
<strong>Gender: </strong>Female</li>
<li>
<strong>Pronunciation: </strong>[Ca-me-la] [Nil-sen]</li>
<li>
<strong>Position: </strong>Manager</li>
<li>
<strong>Height: </strong>5'7 (170.1cm)</li>
<li>
<strong>Weight:</strong> 170lbs (77.1kg)</li>
<li>
<strong>Age: </strong>18-years-old</li>
<li>
<strong>Year: </strong>VG3</li>
<li>
<strong>Likes: </strong>Managing the team, hard work and beaches</li>
<li>
<strong>Dislikes:</strong> The team losing, pretzels and failing</li>
</ul><hr/><ul>
<li>
<strong>Name: </strong>Daniel Olsen</li>
<li>
<strong>Gender: </strong>Male</li>
<li>
<strong>Pronunciation: </strong>[Dan-e-el] [Ol-sen]</li>
<li>
<strong>Position: </strong>Manager</li>
<li>
<strong>Height: </strong>5'3 (160.0cm)</li>
<li>
<strong>Weight: </strong>114lbs (51.7kg)</li>
<li>
<strong>Age: </strong>16-years-old</li>
<li>
<strong>Year: </strong>VG1</li>
<li>
<strong>Likes: </strong>Video games, snow and watching volleyball</li>
<li>
<strong>Dislikes: </strong>Snowball fights, tall people and elephants</li>
</ul><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Coaches</strong> </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Name: </strong>Anders Halvorsen</li>
<li>
<strong>Gender: </strong>Male</li>
<li>
<strong>Pronunciation: </strong>[On-ders] [Hall-vor-s]</li>
<li>
<strong>Position: </strong>Coach</li>
<li>
<strong>Height: </strong>5'9 (175.2cm)</li>
<li>
<strong>Weight: </strong>205lbs (92.9kg)</li>
<li>
<strong>Age: </strong>54-years-old</li>
</ul><hr/><ul>
<li>
<strong>Name: </strong>Astrid Johansen</li>
<li>
<strong>Gender: </strong>Female</li>
<li>
<strong>Pronunciation: </strong>[As-drid] [Yo-an-sun]</li>
<li>
<strong>Position: </strong>Coach</li>
<li>
<strong>Height: </strong>5'7 (170.1cm)</li>
<li>
<strong>Weight: </strong>172lbs (78.0kg)</li>
<li>
<strong>Age: </strong>64-years-old</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>